Peter's Journey/Issue 42
The Next day, around midday Peter awoke and realised he was in a car, he looked beside him to see Alice driving, he rubbed his eyes “A...Alice?” he said in confusion “oh, your awake” replied Alice “but...how?” asked Peter “the undead Greg never bit me, I killed him before he had the chance” replied Alice “oh, what...what happened?” asked Peter “well I broke off a leg of one of the chairs in the room and hit him and then drove the leg into his head, I waited until they left, but then they set the place alight, so I had to go get you, I presumed Kathryn was already dead? Cause I heard a gunshot” replied Alice “yeah, she died” replied Peter “where are we?” asked Peter “I’ve no idea, but I’m just following the directions on the map, Scott left, the motorway was blocked off, they had left a big sign for us, and this map, showing directions” replied Alice “d’you know what time it is?” asked Peter “about midday” replied Alice “okay, do you want me to drive for a while?” asked Peter “no, I’m fine” replied Alice “is there any water?” asked Peter “there might be some in the boot” replied Alice as she put her foot on the brake. Peter then got out of the car and walked over to the boot he opened it and saw five boxes of food and three barrels of water “Alice” Peter said “what?” asked Alice, who was still in the car “did you look in the boot of the car before you drove off?” asked Peter “no, why?” asked Alice “just come and look at it” replied Peter. Alice then got out of the driver seat and walked to the back of the Suzuki and saw the food and the water, she looked at Peter and the pair shared a smile. In Portballintrae the group where all sitting in the living room “okay, so the plan for the day is to split into groups, now Ben, Jack, Sarah and I have already made up the groups, they consist of: Group 1: Scott, Henry, Andy, Jamie and Kitty. Group 2: Ben, Garry, Laura, Nathan and Falco. Group 3: Peter, Michael, John, Gareth and Jess. Group 4: Sarah, Jack, Shannon, Alice and Judy. Group 1 will take the town, group 2 will go down the sea front and look for anything that we can use as a boat or see if there is anything about, group 3 will remain in this area and look around the houses, there’s about forty houses in the cul-de-sac and group 4 stay at the house. When you’re out there be careful wherever you go, don’t use your guns unless your backed up against a wall, we meet back here before dark, group one will take two cars just to save time, it’ll take us about five minutes driving distance until we come to Bushmills town. Now until Peter and Alice come back Jack will go into group 3, just to boost up the numbers, the rest will stay the same. Let’s get ready now, we hope to ‘make a day of it’” said Scott. Just as they left the room they heard a car horn coming from outside, the group all run back to the window to see the Suzuki stopping behind the jeep, they all run outside to greet them, when they get outside they see Peter getting out of the car with a bandage around his shoulder – where he got shot, and two of his fingers missing “what happened?” asked Scott as he rushed over to Peter “Kathryn?” asked Shannon, she looked at Alice who just shook her head, “let’s get you inside, Jamie and Jack get their things from the boot” said Scott as he directed Peter into the house, Alice followed. Everyone was in the living room and all sitting down, somewhere on the chairs and most of them where on the floor. “What happened?” asked Sarah. “it was later that night after you left, a group of bandits attacked us, I was asleep, Alice woke me up, their leader got a shot at me, hit me in the shoulder, we fired back at them, eventually killed their leader, more came in, one of them was bitten by the leader who reanimated, tied the three of us up, Patrick, you know, who we left at the side of the road? He was a part of that group, anyway took the undead Greg, who Patrick shot, into the small circular room, then brought Alice in, a few minutes later we heard screams, thought she was being eaten, but she wasn’t, Patrick kicked me, next thing I know the church was going up in flames, woke up the car this morning beside me was Alice” replied Peter. “can I ask, who patched up your hand?” asked Sarah “I dunno, when I awoke the hand was in a bandage” replied Peter “look, we were just about to go out now, we’ve made up four groups, Alice you’re in group 4, you’d be staying in the house, Peter, your group 3, you’d be going around the houses in the cul-de-sac, but I’m sure you two would rather rest” said Scott “yeah, if that’s okay?” asked Peter “yeah, that’s fine with us” replied Jack who stood up “right, we going out or what?” asked Jack “yeah, let’s go. group one, we’re taking the Hyundai” said Scott, he patted Peter on the shoulder, Peter smiled at him and gave him a nod, Jess then walked over to Peter and hugged him, she then gave him a kiss “I’m glad your okay” said Jess “me to” laughed Peter “we’ll talk later, you’d need to get going” added Peter “yeah, you get some rest” said Shannon as she left the room. Outside Scott put their melee weapons into the boot of the Hyundai, Jamie got into the passenger seat and Henry, Kitty and Andy got into the back seat “see you later” said Scott as he closed the boot and got into the driver’s seat “belt up” said Scott as he put his belt on, he started the engine and reversed out of the driveway, he then waved out to the house, Peter who was in the living room waved back, he then sat down, Meanwhile Ben, Garry, Laura, Nathan and Falco where getting ready to go out, Nathan had loaded up everything into his Citroën and Ben got into the passenger seat. Nathan then drove away to go down to the harbour, as they passed the hotel that was opposite the seafront Ben stopped them “stop the car, we could have a look in there” said Ben as Nathan stopped the car. They all got out and looked at the large hotel that faced the seafront “how d’you want to take this?” asked Nathan “we’ll search the lobby first, then go to the kitchen, if there’s nothing there then we’ll just leave, but it’s worth a try” replied Ben as he closed the boot of the car, he then handed out the melee weapons to everyone, Ben got out his gun with his make-shift silencer, made out of a torch, and pointed it at the door, then they opened the front door which was mostly glass, as they made their way into the hotel they saw seven walkers in the restaurant part of it, which was looking out to the seafront. Ben shot a walker that was closest to them, both Laura and Garry took out the next two walkers that had come around the corner with their hatchets, Falco then got the next walker with his bat, Nathan then took out the next walker with his machete. Soon the walkers where all dead in the restaurant and they proceeded into the kitchen “Garry, Laura, keep watch outside, the rest of you, check for food and knives” ordered Ben, just then Laura and Garry went back into the restaurant to keep watch. Back in the cul-de-sac where the group are currently staying, Jack bursts open the door in the house at the start of the cul-de-sac, he signals for Gareth and jess to go upstairs, Jack then goes into the kitchen with John and Michael “I’ll check the back” said John, then he went out to the back of the house, he saw a shed and walked over to it. Upstairs Gareth walked into the first bedroom, he looked behind the door and walked into the room, he lifted up an empty can of beans, he threw it onto the ground, he walked out and onto the landing, Jess the came out of the other room, she shook her head, the pair then walked back down “anything?” asked Gareth “yeah, a can of beans” replied Jack, just then John came back in “anything?” asked Michael “yeah, an axe, pitchfork and three spades” replied John “I don’t think we’re going to find food” said Gareth “no, but we’ve got to try” replied Jack “come’ on, we’ve got plenty more houses to get through” said Jess. Scott was driving down the road, when they got a junction Scott stopped the car “we’ll walk from here, it’s only two minutes until we get to the town” said Scott as he got out of the car, he went to the boot of the car and handed out the melee weapons and a shotgun to Jamie “only if necessary” said Scott, Jamie nodded at him, Scott then took out his Desert Eagle and loaded it up with bullets, he then put his Machete into his seethe. “Ready?” asked Scott, everyone nodded “let’s go” added Scott as he closed the boot. The group where walking along the road when they saw a walker, “I got this one” said Andy as he crept over to the walker, which hadn’t noticed the group, he then lifted his spear up and stuck the end of it at the back of the walkers head, he then kicked the walker so that it would fall onto the ground. Just then he turned around, unaware that a herd of walkers where around the corner. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues